A Race Through Hell
by infinitus
Summary: Follow as Sergeant Scolt and his band of snipers try to make it back to safety.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I: The Calm Before  
  
'Twas a dark, foggy night upon the world of Ionis. I and my unit were part of a large Ultramarine invasion force sent down to help redirect the movement of the Ork onslaught. The green tide had been advancing steadily through the Earth-like planet. Ionis had been an agricultural colony near the Ork controlled sector of space but always was thought to be relatively safe behind the large defenses it contained.  
  
But about 2 months ago, imperial scouts reported a segment along the Orkish front where the Ork population seemed to be rising at an alarming rate. Although this did raise some suspicion, the commanders did not send addition forces to protect those nearest to the front because the current defenses seemed sufficient. Two weeks ago, the anticipated Ork assault was launched, with Ionis straight within its path. Several imperial forces were sent to counter this assault, including myself.  
  
My name is Sergeant Peter Scolt. I command a unit of 5 veteran scouts used primarily for covert missions. My mission was to pick off any and all Ork Warbosses we encounter. We were deployed separately from the rest of the Ultramarine force and sent behind the lines.  
  
So far, we've lost one man, leaving three remaining men under my control. The man lost was discovered by a random Ork patrol and was mutilated on the spot. The rest of us remain in two man groups, separated by the Ork camp in the bottom of the valley. Both my group and the other had an unhindered view of the entire camp. We remained in contact via an encrypted radio channel. As soon as they were in position, I would give the orders to snipe off all Orks seeming to be in command. Until then I was to wait.  
  
Finally, they had gotten into position and requested orders. I gave them, and immediately several thunderous shots sounded off and the three largest Orks fell with hollow heads. Our mission was complete and I ordered the rendezvous at a nearby quarry only half a mile off. My companion and I ran off as fast as we could to avoid being caught by the ever-confused Orks.  
  
Halfway through the run, the other group radioed in that they were being harassed by Ork warriors and were wounded. I looked at my squad mate and we raced off to their position. The path we took was littered with rocks and gravel of all kinds. We were soon met with light resistance from Ork gun emplacements. We each grasped our rifles and gunned down the few Orks there. There was much resistance met, but since the area was covered with boulders, We sprinted from cover to cover and had the Orks so confused, they were firing at each other. Without the guidance of a Warboss, Orks are less intelligent than a dog. Not that they aren't otherwise. I soon saw the other group pinned down behind some trees. They were constantly being hailed upon by Ork fire and although they were wounded, they were still able to fight off the Orks until our arrival.  
  
We were still undetected by the harassing Orks when we sniped off most of the Orks, while the others ran. My group mate treated the scout's wounds and we discussed how we were to safely reach the Ultramarine lines. But before we had agreed upon a plan, A battered tactical squad joined our position... 


	2. Chapter II: The News

Chapter II: The News  
  
The unit was a six man strong team of battle-hardened Ultramarines. They were sent through the frontlines to rendezvous with us and return us back to imperial territory. The informed us that the breach through the line was a hell within itself, and they had lost 4 men in that time. A breach in the line a few kilometers north seemed imminent. They would see us back to imperial territory and protect us till safety was undoubted.  
  
We started the trek north not long before we received word of the breach in the line. It was then that we first stared seeing some resistance from the Orks. But for then, it was all light and easily taken care of. The path to the breach was long and skewed and it wasn't long before the breach began to slim... 


	3. Chapter III: If This Isn't Hell

Chapter III: If This Isn't Hell...  
  
The news of the collapse in the breach severed our morale. But we knew that we must push towards our territory if there is to be any hope to survive.  
  
"Over there! In the forest!" a mob of Orks was seen gaining on our position.  
  
"Give 'em Hell!" I shouted as we all laid waste to the advancing Orks. Of the large mass or green and now red corpses, 3 were still living in agony. I decided to push towards the beach in hopes of reaching it before it breaks down.  
  
"Enemy Tank at the Hill!" screamed one of the Marines. The tank, which was at one time a Leman Russ, lit up the night with one ferocious blast in our direction.  
  
"INCOMING!" yelled a man as the blast hit the dirt. No one was wounded, but we were all shell-shocked. We had no sufficient firepower to destroy the tank and sprinted our way behind cover to escape the volleys of death it reigned.  
  
"Sanctuary is just three miles north. Move out now!" All of my men were on their feet and running. "We can out run it," I said as I tried to reassure my Marines, "Just keep pushing forward!"  
  
We encountered two Orks along the path. But before I could make a reaction, one of my snipers nailed them both down.  
  
"Four more at six o'clock!" Those bastards were trying to get us from behind, but the marines in the power armor made short work of them with their holy Bolters. For now we were just trying to press forward toward the goal, but with all of these distractions, I was almost sure we weren't to make it.  
  
"Three Orks at four!"  
  
"Five at nine!"  
  
"I got three up ahead"  
  
"Two more at our rear" It was just a hell dealing with it all. Every one of my men was shooting. Every Ork was screaming. Every blast was nearing. It was all what I lived for.  
  
"I'm hit!" A piece of shrapnel had become embedded in the scout's thigh.  
  
"Man down!" The tactical unit's medic was immediately treating the shrapnel wound.  
  
"He's okay!" By now, all visible Orks were lying on the ground.  
  
"That damn tank is still on our ass! How do we shake it?"  
  
"We don't shake it... We ambush it! Into those trees!" The tactical sergeant planned to assault the tank with Melta-Bombs and Krak Grenades. "Wait for my order." Whispered the sergeant over the comm. The tank was seen trudging slowly across the path, as we waited for the signal. "Turik, you get the green on top. Me, James, and Skirk will move in and plant the bombs." The heavily armored men waited.  
  
"Now!" ordered the sergeant, as the tank just passed slowly. With one distinct crack, one of my men pelted down the gunner on top. The marines sprinted in, planted the bombs, and moved out. Within ten seconds, the tank was nothing more than a smoldering heap of metal.  
  
With that task out of our way, we trudged along the predetermined path to the ever failing breach. 


End file.
